


Dark's Monster

by BexiBlitz



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Demon Blood, Devotion, Gen, Knives, Master/Servant, Poison, Rewards, blood letting, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexiBlitz/pseuds/BexiBlitz
Summary: Dark watches his favourite pet destroy his enemies, and gives them the reward they crave.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Dark's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer I do not own the character of Darkiplier and this was written for entertainment purposes only.

The meaty thud of the body hit the floor. The severed head rolled through the thick pool of blood left by the others. You were heaving in breaths, exhausted but you would do it all again for him. Your Master. He sits in his dark throne, watching as you destroy and rend his enemies. 

“Well done my dear” 

You turn towards him, not making eye contact as you kneel, straight into the thick, cooling blood. He rather enjoyed the carnage that his favourite could produce, such a beautiful display of rending flesh and snapping bone. These had not particularly been much of a threat to his plans, but he wished to give his dearest pet something to play with, a sentiment that he shared with them.

“Come forward”

Without hesitation you went to him, still not making eye contact, and not getting close enough to dirty his pristine black suit with their filthy blood.

“Do you think you have done enough to be granted your reward?” he asked, creating an obsidian knife from the void and twirling it through his long, grey fingers. 

Your eyes shot up following the movements of the knife with a visceral need. 

“-I could never do enough to earn my reward from you Master” your voice wavered as the thought of your reward took over your mind. You craved it, your body trembling with need.

He mused further, still nimbly twirling the knife. 

“I suppose you have done enough to please me dear, step forward and kneel”

You did as he instructed, kneeling before him looking up in reverence. He took firm hold of the knife, smiling coldly down at you as he nicked the tip of his index finger. Black blood, like icher, seeped from the cut. He left his hand hanging over the arm of his throne, ignoring you as you dove for his hand. 

You licked up the black ambrosia, and the taste exploded across your tongue. It was indescribable, the closest you could ever come to it was like tasting the ozone, pure power radiated through your body. The blood burned as it hit your system, pleasure and pain mixed together. Your body sings as it sizzles through your veins. 

Dark’s blood was pure poison to anyone who would taste it, but the best tasting things are often the worst things for you. You would do anything for a few drops of it. You would tear all his enemies asunder. You would destroy the world for him. You began to suck gently on the cut, pulling more into you. You moaned as you began to drink in earnest.

You could hear Dark breathing more heavily, you look up without meaning to and your eyes meet. His face was the same impassive facade he always wears, but there was slight shine to his brow and his red and blue eyes were dilated with pleasure. You continued to suck and watch him, a very dangerous move on your part, but he made no objection. 

After what seemed like an age, he snatched his hand back from your mouth. You were too far gone to care, your body pulsing with painful pleasure as you fell back, lying on the cold, black stone. Eyes glazed and world spinning, you were lost to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> First time writing and posting something in two years for me ^^ Feel free to leave any comments or notes for improvement.
> 
> Also forgot this is based on DarkiplierTM and conversations that have cropped up with him ^^ sorry I forgot to add this.


End file.
